Theodore Bagwell's gang
Theodore Bagwell's gang, was a white supremacist group who had multiple branches, one of which was located at at Fox River. The branch of AFP in Fox River was lead by Theodore Bagwell. They were one of the most prominent and influential gangs within the prison. The gang was in a race-related rivalry with Benjamin Franklin's gang, which was also responsible for the Race War that occured. Theodore Bagwell, the leader of the group, was beaten up by Abruzzi's mobsters. Because of this, the gang began a vendetta against Abruzzi. Which eventually led to his throat being slashed. Their members are generally vicous fighters because they don't hesitate to pull out a knife in a hand to hand fighting. It's unknown what became of gang after the escape of their leader T-Bag, but it is implied that the gang was once again under the leadership of Bagwell after his return to Fox River. History 2005 Members Active members |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | Picture | Name | First appearance | Last appearance | Member history |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Theodore Bagwell | | | |} Temporary members |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | Picture | Name | Episode | Member history |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FFCCCC;" | | Brad Bellick | The Art of the Deal | |} Members with an unknown status |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | Picture | Name | Episode | Member history |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Christopher Trokey | | (In the SHU) |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Sona inmates | The Art of the Deal | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Fernando Sucre | The Art of the Deal | During the Art of the Deal, it's unknown if Sucre joined T-Bag's gang temporary to leave Sona safely. |} Deceased members |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | Picture | Name | First appearance | Last appearance | Member history |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FFCCCC;" | | Jason "Maytag" Buchanan |1x2 |2x21 | (Deceased) |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FFCCCC;" | | Seth "Cherry" Hoffner |1x6 |1x9 | (Deceased) |} Rejected members |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | Picture | Name | Episode | Member history |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FFCCCC;" | | Michael Scofield | Allen | T-Bag was very interested in his Michael in their very first meeting. However, until Maytag died, he attempted to kill him, but failed. Since then, he didn't want Michael in his gang. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FFCCCC;" | | Lechero | The Art of the Deal | Lechero was rejected in his group, so that he could safely escape from Sona. Lechero was killed by T-Bag and so was money brought inside, so that everyone could escape. |} Trivia *This is the only gang that still exist after T-Bag was sent back to Fox River. Sammy's gang, Lechero's gang and Lincoln Burrows' gang don't exist anymore. *It's unknown what happened after his escape from Fox River, however when he was sent back there, he was still the leader. *T-Bag was responsible for the imprisonent of Brad Bellick in Fox River for the murder of Roy Geary. *Both the members he rejected were main characters and ended up dead. See also *Theodore "T-Bag" Bagwell *Micheal Scofield *Lechero *Jason "Maytag" Buchanan Category:Theodore Bagwell Category:Theodore Bagwell's gang Category:Groups